Amanda's Wedding
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins is getting ready to marry Declan Murphy and everyone is excited. Friends and family are gathered around for this special day as the bride and groom say 'I do". Carisi has a special night planned for him and Reese Taymor while Amanda's sister Kim has a special surprise for her. This will be a day to remember for the bride and groom.
1. Chapter 1

Amanda's Wedding

Amanda Rollins is getting ready to marry Declan Murphy and everyone is excited. Friends and family are gathered around for this special day as the bride and groom say 'I do". Carisi has a special night planned for him and Reese Taymor while Amanda's sister Kim has a special surprise for her. This will be a day to remember for the bride and groom as they prepare for the rest of their lives together.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU; I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I used a computer and I am using Google docs now.**

 **Amanda's Wedding**

 **Chapter 1**

It is the morning of June 15th in New York and at Olivia Benson's apartment, she, Amanda Rollins, Bella Carisi and Reese Taymor are asleep in her bedroom. Soon, the alarm clock on Olivia's phone goes off and she wakes up. Reese and Bella wake up and Amanda is still asleep. The three women climb onto Olivia's bed and they decide to wake Amanda up so that they can get ready for the wedding. Amanda wakes up as she sees her friends on top of Olivia's bed.

"Happy wedding day, Amanda!" Bella, Olivia and Reese say, excitedly.

"It's my wedding day." Amanda replies, excitedly.

Amanda lays in bed as she blinks her eyes to wake herself up. The bride to be sits up in bed and she smiles as she looks at her engagement ring. All four women shout for joy as it's Amanda's wedding day and they're excited. Amanda gets out of bed and the decide to go to the kitchen so that they can make breakfast. Meanwhile, at Fin's apartment, he, Declan Murphy, Doom and Carisi are asleep and they wake up. They sit up on the bed and talk about the wedding as they are ready for the big day. After talking, they get out of bed and get their pre-wedding outfits and suits out for the wedding and set them in safe places.

"So, D-man, are you excited for today?" Doom asks.

"Yeah, today's a good day to get married." Declan replies.

They guys go into the kitchen and they decide to have pancakes for breakfast. They take everything that they need in order to make pancakes and they start making the pancake batter. After making the pancake batter, they put some in a pancake pan and start cooking the pancakes. Meanwhile, at Olivia's house, the girls are making waffles and they get their coffee before breakfast. As the waffles are being made, they get napkins, plates, silverware and syrup and put it on the table. A few minutes later, the waffles are golden brown and each girl gets a waffle. Meanwhile, at Fin's house, the pancakes are golden brown and they each take two short stack pancakes and eat them. While at Olivia's house, the girls are eating their waffles and they are delicious. Soon, the girls at Olivia's apartment are done with breakfast while the guys at Fin's house are done with their breakfast as well. They decide to get ready for the wedding so that they can head out.

"We have to get dressed because we have to get ready for the wedding and I want to get there so that we can have a good day today." Fin says.

"And that's why I picked you as my best man." Declan tells Fin.

Soon, they guys get their day clothes and change into them. They grab the suits and everything to go with them and the police badge cufflinks. While Doom, Fin and Carisi are getting the things in the car, Declan grabs his wedding vows to Amanda and her wedding ring that she will be wearing in a few hours and he leaves Fin's apartment. They get in the car and they drive to Tappan Hill Mansion and on the way there, Carisi sees the St. Regis Hotel and they stop there quickly. They stop the car and Carisi goes inside the hotel after getting out of the car.

"So, what do you think he's going in the hotel for?" Declan asks.

"He might be getting a room for the night." Doom replies.

"If it's for the night, then he's definitely going to take Reese with him." Fin responds.

A few minutes later, Carisi comes out of the hotel and gets back in the car. Carisi tells the guys that he got a hotel room for him and Reese and he shows them the room card. Fin starts the car and they head to Tappan Hill Mansion for the wedding. Meanwhile, Amanda, Olivia, Reese and Bella get their dress and everything for the wedding while Amanda gets her vows to Declan and his wedding ring. After putting everything in Olivia's car, she gets Amanda's wedding dress and everything that goes with it. They go in the car and they start driving to Tappan Hill Mansion for the wedding.

"Amanda, are you excited for today?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah. I can't wait to be Mrs. Declan Murphy." Amanda replies.

"You're going to be a good wife. You're already a good mother." Bella responds.

"And you're a good detective too." Reese tells Amanda.

Soon, the girls are driving in one car while the guys are driving in another car to go to Tappan Hill Mansion for the wedding. The guests, families and friends of the bride and groom are getting ready to go to the wedding as well. Meanwhile at Nick's mom's house, he, Cynthia, Gil and Zara are getting ready to go to the wedding. While the kids are getting dressed in the bedrooms, Nick and Cynthia have gotten dressed and Cynthia is doing her hair.

"What do you think of my hair?" Cynthia asks.

"It looks nice for Amanda's wedding. I wish that we can go back to our wedding." Nick replies.

"Me too so that your friends from svu would be there when we got married, but at least your mom came and my family too." Cynthia responds.

Soon, the Amaro family leave Nick's mom's house and they put the wedding gift for Amanda and Declan in the car and they get in the car as well. After getting in the car, they start driving to Tappan Hill Mansion for the wedding. While in the car, they talk about the wedding and the kids talk to their parents about the music that they might play during the reception.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Soon, the wedding party arrives at Tappan Hill Mansion for the wedding and their families come as well. Amanda, Olivia, Reese and Bella go into the bridal suite while Declan, Doom, Fin and Carisi head to their dressing room so that they can get ready for the wedding. A few minutes later, the wedding party are in separate rooms at Tappan Hill Mansion as they get ready. Soon, Amanda and Declan's families come to the mansion and enter the two in the bridal suite, Declan's female family members and Amanda's female family members, but her sister Kim come into the bridal suite. The bridal suite has many beautiful pictures of a bride while the guy's dressing room had pictures of a groom. Both rooms are beautifully decorated for a wedding.

"Hello everyone." Amanda says, excitedly. She coul

"Hi, Amanda. Are you ready to get married today?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Amanda replies. She turns back towards the mirror and looks at her wedding dress.

Meanwhile, Christina Rollins comes in the bridal suite to see Amanda and her friends getting ready for the wedding. She sees that the wedding isn't until late afternoon, but the reception is at night. She puts her things down and Amanda asks her to do her hair and makeup. She starts to do Amanda's hair as a wedding updo and then she starts to do her makeup using waterproof makeup.

"What do you think, Amanda? Do you like it?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, it's just how I wanted it." Amanda responds.

"I can't wait for your father to see what you look like as a bride." Christina replies.

Olivia takes Amanda's dress out of the garment bag and she places on top of the bed. The girls decide that the dress would be nice there until it's time for Amanda to get dressed. Amanda sighs smoothing her dress out.

"Oh, my God. I know. Is it sad that I'm kind of nervous?" Amanda asks.

"No, not at all. It's ok to be nervous. Declan is a good guy he will take care of you. He's probably just as nervous as you are." Christina says.

Meanwhile, Declan and the guys are getting their wedding outfits ready and then they clean up good for the wedding. Carisi sits Declan down. They get ready to have the big talk about Declan being a married man.

"Dude, now that you're getting married there's something you have to know. Women are smart. They want all of your time and are demanding. And they may have high expectations." Carisi tells Declan.

He chuckles under his breath shaking his shoulders. The two guys know that Declan and Amanda will be happy as a married couple. They decide to think about the good times Declan and Amanda have had since their relationship.

"Dude, okay. This maybe my first wedding, but I've seen many things. But no one can chase me out." Declan says.

"Your mom raised a good man. As a good lieutenant, you're going to be an amazing husband and you're already a good father." Carisi tells Declan.

"Just make her happy like you already do and you guys will have a long and happy marriage." Fin replies.

"Weddings are the best. They bring friends and family together for a special occasion." Doom responds.

A few hours later, around 1PM, it's lunch time and everyone is given chicken salad with a choice of dressing. The chicken salad is in a salad bowl with fresh lettuce, grilled chicken, hard boiled eggs, pineapples and cucumbers while the kids have a chicken salad sandwich. A few minutes later, lunch is over and the bridal parties decide that they should get dressed and they decide to digest the food that they had for lunch. They sit and relax for a bit before it's time to get dressed. While in the bridal room, Amanda and her girlfriends are talking about the wedding and the honeymoon.

"So, where's Declan taking you for your honeymoon?" Bella asks.

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere romantic and fun." Amanda responds.

Meanwhile, in the guys' dressing room, Declan, Doom, Fin and Carisi talk about the wedding and the honeymoon as well. They talk about how the wedding is going to be and that the honeymoon will be fun. Everyone is enjoying the afternoon before the wedding and they'll enjoy the rest of the day as Amanda and Declan prepare to get married.

"Are you nervous?" Carisi asks.

"Yeah. I don't know what Mr. Rollins is going to say to me during the reception. I love Amanda and I love Jesse." Declan replies.

"Mr. Rollins wants his daughter to be happy. He's very protective of Amanda and her sister." Fin responds.

"D-man, Amanda is just as nervous as you are, so stay calm and relaxed and then you can see your bride as she walks down the aisle." Doom tells Declan.

Declan tells Doom, Fin and Carisi that he's lucky to have them as his friends. They agree with him that they're glad to have him as a friend. Meanwhile in the bridal suite, Amanda, Olivia, Reese and Bella talk about their friendship as they get their hair and makeup done before the wedding. Everyone is now really getting ready for the wedding and Amanda is excited and nervous at the same time and she believes that Declan is also excited and nervous at the same time before their wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two hours after lunch, it's time for everyone involved with the wedding to get dressed. The girls have had their hair and makeup done and now they can get dressed. Amanda goes into the closet and she gets the garment bag that her veil is in. She opens bag with the help of Declan's mom Sandra and she sees the veil which is a single tier lace embellished cage veil.

"Oh, honey, that's pretty." Sandra says.

"It is. I'm going to wear it during the ceremony and I'm not wearing it to the reception." Amanda replies.

As Amanda is about to get dressed, Marion St. Clare brings Jesse in the bridal suite so that she can see her mommy getting dressed. Marion hands her to Amanda who carries her in her arms. Jesse is wearing a toddler dress that almost looks like Amanda's dress. Amanda carries Jesse in her arms before putting her dress on.

"Hi, Jesse. You're so pretty. Let Mommy put your bow on." Amanda says.

Olivia gives Amanda Jesse's bow and she puts it on her head. After Amanda puts the bow on Jesse's head, the young toddler smiles and is happy about wearing a dress that looks like her mommy's dress. While outside where the wedding is going to take place, the guests arrive as well as the bride and groom's friends and family. Chief Ford's takes a look at the venue and he sees Jonathan who is the wedding officiant. The guests are touring around Tappan Hill Mansion before they have to sit down before the wedding begins.

"I like what the wedding planner did with the venue." Chief Dodds says.

"Amanda said that you had a son that passed away, so she wanted to remember him. We have a candle for them to light during the ceremony and we have a photo table with pictures of him, and we have another photo table at the room where the reception will be held." Jonathan tells Chief Dodds.

Soon, the guests arrive at the venue and they start to sit in their seats. In the rooms, Amanda and Declan and their friends, family and bridal party are now ready to get dressed. In the bridal suite, Olivia, Reese and Bella put on their bridesmaids dresses, shoes and jewelry. Amanda takes off her engagement ring and she puts it in her special box. Sbe takes off her regular clothes and Reese, Bella and Olivia help Amanda put her wedding dress on. After getting Amanda's dress on, Olivia buttons the back of her dress. Then, the girls put Amanda's wedding jewelry on . After the jewelry is put on, they put Amanda's wedding hair clip and her veil on her.

"You look so beautiful, Amanda." Reese says.

"Thank you." Amanda tells Reese.

"And the dress fits perfectly just like when you first bought it." Olivia replies.

"Oh, Amanda, before we go downstairs, my mom wants to see you." Bella responds.

Bella goes into another room and she takes her mom Frances Carisi into the bridal suite. They enter the bridal suite and Frances brings Aimee with her. Bella takes into her arms and she carries her. Aimee plays with Bella's necklace while Frances goes over to embrace Amanda before she walks down the aisle.

"Mrs. Carisi." Amanda says.

"Oh, honey, you look absolutely stunning." Frances tells Amanda.

"Thank you." Amanda replies.

"It's your wedding day and it's a celebration. You must be so excited and your father is going to walk you down the aisle. You're going to walk down the aisle and be the most beautiful bride." Frances responds.

Frances gives Amanda one last hug before leaving the bridal suite. Soon, Olivia decides that it's time for Amanda's father to see his daughter as a bride for the first time. Olivia leaves the bridal suite and she goes downstairs and she sees Tony Rollins dressed for the wedding. They walk out of the hallway downstairs and they go up the stairs so that Tony can see Amanda in her wedding dress. Olivia opens the door and she and Tony go into the bridal suite to see how beautiful Amanda looks in her dress.

"Manda Bear. Look at you. Wow, you look so beautiful. I can't believe that my little baby girl is getting married." Tony says.

"I know, Daddy. I'm so excited. All of my dreams are coming true just like you said when I was eight years old." Amanda replies.

"Let me get your sister." Tony responds.

Tony leaves the bridal suite to get Kim and Christina enters the room to see Amanda as a bride. She makes sure that Amanda's hair and makeup are good and she checks to see if her dress is clean. Soon, Tony comes back to the bridal suite and Kim comes in as well. She sees Amanda in her wedding dress for the very first time and she starts crying.

"Oh, my God, Amanda. You look so beautiful." Kim cries as she walks up to Amanda to give her a hug.

"Thank you, Kim." Amanda says.

Kim and Amanda embrace as they're together for the big day. Olivia hands Kim a tissue to dry her tears and Kim cleans her face. She says that she's wearing waterproof makeup and Amanda tells her that she and the girls are also wearing waterproof makeup too. Christina hands Jesse to Amanda and she tugs on her mommy's necklace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

While Amanda and her family and bridal party are in the bridal suite, they compose themselves as Jesse plays with Amanda's necklace. They are amazed at how Amanda is a good mother, better than her own mother. Tony reaches into his jacket pocket and he pulls out an envelope with Amanda's name written on it. Tony hands the envelope to Amanda who looks at it.

"What is this, Daddy?" Amanda asks.

"Just something I wrote when you were born. I promised myself I would give it to you on your wedding day before you walked down the aisle. So now is the time for you to read it. You can read it out loud or to yourself. It doesn't matter to me either way." Tony says taking Jesse from Amanda's arms.

Amanda decides to read it out loud and she starts reading.

" _Amanda,_

 _You're finally here and you're my first daughter. Since I first laid my eyes on you, I couldn't stop smiling. When I found out you were a girl, there was a million things in my head. I'll be there for you when you go to school, start college and plan your whole future. I wondered what career you would decide. From the first moment I held you, I saw everything. I saw a vision of what kind of woman you would be and you have grown to be that woman and I am very proud of you, my daughter. I love you more than I can put into words. If you're reading this, it means that it's your wedding day._

 _Love always,_

 _Daddy_ "

Everyone tears up at the letter and Amanda looks her father in his eyes. Father and daughter are together for the wedding so that he'll walk her down the aisle.

"Aww, Daddy. I love you so much, and this letter is very lovely. I'm going to remember it forever!" Amanda tells her father.

"That letter means that you are my daughter who I love more than ever just like I love your sister. I can't believe my baby girl is finally getting married."Tony says.

"Daddy, I will keep it in a safe spot for the rest of my life. I will treasure it forever. Thank you, Daddy. This means so much to me that you took the time to write something like this. I will forever cherish this I'll keep it in a safe place or even frame it."Amanda says wiping her face with a tissue to dry her tears.

Meanwhile in the men's dressing room, Declan, Doom, Fin and Carisi are getting dressed in navy blue suites and Declan is thinking about how beautiful Amanda is going to look. The four guys put their police badge cufflinks on after getting dressed. The guys can see that Declan is getting nervous and they try to make sure that he stays relaxed and calm his nerves.

"Is it okay that I'm nervous on my wedding day?" Declan asks.

"Yeah. Everyone is nervous before they get married. Just relax. Soon, you'll get to see your bride and then you'll be husband and wife." Fin tells Declan.

"D-man, Amanda and I have been friends for a long time. After what Patton did to her, I'm glad that she found someone who makes her happy and who makes her feel safe. Take care of her and your marriage will be good." Doom says.

"This is going to be a wonderful wedding. So many happy memories of the two of you. Liv, Chief Dodds, Fin and I have a surprise for Amanda that she doesn't know about, and it's going to be during the reception." Carisi responds to Declan.

Declan wonders what the surprise is and Fin and Carisi tell him that they made a memory slideshow of Mike Dodds for Amanda with pictures of him. Declan tells them that it's the nicest thing that they have done for Amanda. They also say that it's what Mike Dodds would have wanted just in case he wasn't able to attend Amanda's wedding. The guys share their thoughts about the wedding and then they leave the dressing room and they head downstairs. As soon as they go downstairs, Marion St. Claire takes them to the reception room and they check it out before going to the venue.

"Wow. Holy cow." Declan says.

The guys look at the reception room and they like what they see. As they look around the room, Marion brings Jesse in to see Declan before the wedding starts. She hands her to Declan who is happy to see her. Jesse smiles as she sees her daddy in a navy blue suite ready for the big day.

"Hi. You're so pretty." Declan tells Jesse.

Declan gives Jesse kisses on her cheek and she smiles. Soon, Declan hands Jesse back to Marion and she makes her way to where they bridal party and the bride will wait to walk down the aisle. The guys take pictures of the venue while Declan looks at the wedding cake and he's impressed with how it came out. Soon, Declan's mom comes to the reception room with her dress on as she walk up her firstborn son.

"Mother! Look at you, Mom. Hi, Mama." Declan says excitedly as he welcomes his mom in open arms.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." Sandra says as cries.

Soon, the embrace is finished, everyone gathers around and looks at the venue. Soon, Declan's dad comes out in a navy blue suit and he looks at the venue. He walks over to see Declan in his groom suit who's very nervous about the big day.

"You nervous?" Brian asks.

"I don't know what Amanda's father is going to say to me during the reception. But, I'm excited though." Declan replied.

"Remember, I'm proud of you for being the man that you are today. I'm proud that you stepped up to take care of Amanda and your little girl. You're a good man, I'm glad that you can do everything for Amanda and your little girl." Brian responds.

Soon, everyone looks at the reception room one last time before they have to get ready for the wedding. Declan, Doom, Fin and Carisi talk about the big day and how beautiful Amanda might look so he's more relaxed. Soon, the wedding is almost ready to begin as the guests arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While the guys are ready to go to the venue soon, the guests are sitting in their seats and Amanda and her bridal party are in bridal suite getting ready for the wedding to start. Amanda, Olivia, Reese and Bella are all dressed and they decide to think about the bride. Soon, Amanda decides to do a group hug with her bridesmaids before she walks down the aisle.

"I need a group hug before my wedding officially starts." Amanda says.

"Aww, Amanda. We love you." Bella replies.

Olivia, Reese and Bella walk up to Amanda and they share a group hug. The girls giggle as they do their group hug. They all remember that it's about the bride and groom as they're about to spend the rest of their lives together.

"I am getting married. I'm going to be freaking Mrs. Declan freaking Murphy!" Amanda says, excitedly.

Olivia, Bella, Reese and Amanda shout for joy and excitement as the wedding will start soon. They are happy for Amanda who is about to get married. Everyone is dressed and ready to begin to go downstairs, but they have surprises for Amanda before she walks down the aisle to marry Declan.

"Sparkling cider. We need sparkling cider." Amanda says.

"Good idea before you walk down the aisle." Olivia tells Amanda.

Reese pours sparkling cider into four champagne glasses and hands each a glass to her friends and she has one for herself. Soon, they decide that they'll make a toast to congratulate Amanda before her wedding. Amanda, Olivia, Reese and Bella are gathered around and they smile as the wedding will soon begin.

"I would like to make a toast before the wedding to congratulate Amanda who is about to become Mrs. Murphy. I appreciate everything you and Liv did for me after what happened with Patton. I didn't think that we could be friends, but you taught me that friendship is important. I want to thank you for setting me up with your friend, who is Bella's only brother and Jesse's godfather and for making me Jesse's godmother. Congratulations to you before becoming Mrs. Murphy." Reese tells Amanda.

"I would also like to say that you are a wonderful mother and you have learned a lot from me about being a mother. The way you are with Jesse reminds me of the way that I'm with Aimee. I'm so happy that we became friends and I hope to be friends forever. Congratulations to you before becoming Mrs. Murphy." Bella says to Amanda.

"I would like to say that you are a good detective and a wonderful mother. I remember when you came to SVU, you were determined to solve cases and you still are. You will be a wonderful wife and your father must be proud of you and he must be happy to have a daughter like you. After what Patton did to you years ago, you didn't let that interfere with your job and what your sister has done over the years. After Jesse's kidnapping and your sister being sexually harassed, you were determined to put a stop to it. You are a beautiful bride and we love you so much. Congratulations to you before becoming Mrs. Murphy." Olivia responds to Amanda.

"Aww. I love you guys too." Amanda tells her bridesmaids.

Soon, there's a knock on the door and Olivia opens it. The door opens and it's Captain Hayes to congratulate Amanda before her wedding. She lets him in and Amanda sees him while getting ready to get married. Captain Hayes takes a look at Amanda who's wearing her wedding dress and he is proud of her for speaking up about Patton.

"Captain Hayes, I want to thank you for helping me speak up about Patton because if it weren't for you, I would still be scared to speak up about him and I would have to deal with him at Atlanta SVU." Amanda tells Captain Hayes.

"You don't have to thank me. I am so proud of you for speaking up for yourself and for Reese here. You looks so beautiful in your wedding dress and I want to congratulate you, so congratulations." Captain Hayes says.

"Thank you so much for coming even though you had a busy schedule." Amanda replies.

Captain Hayes gives Amanda two Ceramic Donut Mugs, one in pink and one in brown and he tells her that she can use the pink mug and Declan can use the brown mug. She thanks him and then Captain Donald Cragen comes into the bridal suite to see Amanda before she gets married. He comes into the room and Amanda shows him her dress and he's so happy that he was able to make it to the wedding.

"Captain, you arrived just in time for my wedding." Amanda says.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss your wedding because I remember that you're still a good detective. I am so proud of you for stopping your gambling addiction and for going to GA meetings whenever you can. Your father told me that he's been going to GA meetings to talk about his past gambling addiction. You look so beautiful in your wedding dress, so congratulations on your wedding day." Cragen replies.

"Thank you for being able to see me get married soon." Amanda responds.

Cragen gives Amanda a Classic Satin Nickel Brass Door Knocker and she is happy to have something to have at her front door. The bridesmaids help Amanda put her pre-wedding gifts away in a safe place so that she'll know where they're at. Soon, Marion comes into the room letting the bride and her bridal party that it's almost time for the wedding. Marion leaves the room and she goes downstairs. Bella is about to open the door while Olivia holds the back of Amanda's dress and Reese holds their bouquets.

"Okay, are we ready?" Bella asks.

"Yeah." The girls say.

Bella opens the door and she sees Chief Dodds and Bella's husband Tommy Sullivan there. They are almost ready for Amanda to walk down the aisle. Everyone is so excited about the big day as it gets closer.

"Tommy! You made it!" Bella says, excitedly.

"I made it." Tommy replies.

"Oh, great! Come here." Bella responds.

Bella and Tommy leave the bridal suite to talk and Chief Dodds enters the bridal suite. Olivia and Reese figure that he wanted to congratulate Amanda before her wedding. The door is still open so that they can go to the venue.

"Chief! You came!" Amanda says, excitedly.

"Of course. The whole squad is here." Chief Dodds tells Amanda.

"Really?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. You're very well liked." Chief Dodds responds.

Amanda is so excited to hear that her squad is at her wedding and starts to almost break down. Olivia is still holding the back of her dress while Reese is holding their bouquets. Bella and Tommy are talking in the hallway about Aimee before the wedding.

"Okay, well, now you have to go, because I'm going to start crying again. Because if it weren't for you, none of this would be happening to me." Amanda tells Chief Dodds as her voice breaks.

"You deserve it, all of it. And you look beautiful." Chief Dodds replies.

"Thank you." Amanda says.

Chief Dodds gives Amanda one more wedding gift which is a mini mirror in diamonds. He kisses Amanda's right check before going to the venue. Everyone is now ready for the wedding to start.

"Congratulations." Chief Dodds tells Amanda before he walks to the wedding venue.

Bella and Tommy return to the bridal room after Chief Dodds leaves and they are now ready to go to the venue. Tommy heads to the venue so that he can sit in his seat with her family. Amanda is prepared to walk down the aisle, so they leave the bridal suite to head downstairs. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The bridal party have left the bridal suite and they are now downstairs. They go into the reception room and they like what they see. Amanda asks Olivia if they can talk privately before she walks down the aisle and they go into the hallway. Marion tells them that the wedding is about to start and Olivia and Amanda tell her that they'll be right there.

"I feel like someone is missing today besides Coach Johnson is missing, my grandparents and Lena is missing. My mom didn't want to show up because she's still angry, but I'm not going to let that ruin my wedding day." Amanda says.

"You feel like Mike Dodds is missing the most important day of your life?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah. If Gary Munson didn't shoot him in the stomach, he would still be alive and he would be here for my wedding. I'm so glad that Chief Dodds was able to come. Every man has on a navy blue suite on to remember him and there are pictures of him at the venue and in the reception room. At least I have my dad to walk me down the aisle, but I don't know who's handing out the wedding program. That is Dodds' job, and Dodds is dead." Amanda replies.

"If there's anything that I can do for you, let me know because I'm the maid of honor. Just how do you want to play this? Do you need me to tell you you're a beautiful bride and kick your ass down that aisle? You're a beautiful bride. Turn around. I'll start kicking. Do you need me to call your mother and yell at her? I'm your girl. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I have two. Just let me know what you need. I'm here for you. I am your friend, Amanda. Today, I am your person. Just tell me what you want to do." Olivia responds.

Amanda tells Olivia that she can fix her dress and Olivia goes to fix Amanda's dress. She tells her that she doesn't need to call her mother because she doesn't want the stress or drama on her wedding day. Soon, the embrace and Amanda thanks her for everything.

"Now, let's go get you married." Olivia says.

"It's my wedding day. I'm so excited. I'm nervous too." Amanda replies, excitedly.

"Just relax. Declan's probably nervous too, so you're not the only one." Olivia responds.

Soon, Bella and Reese come into the hallway so that they can give Amanda a pep talk about the future after the wedding. Bella brings Jesse in so that she can see her mommy before the wedding starts. They gather around together remembering how they met and they share a moment before Amanda gets married.

"You look pretty, Mommy." Jesse says.

"Thank you, sweetie. You look just like me." Amanda tells Jesse.

Bella hands Jesse to Amanda and she kisses her daughter's cheek. Jesse kisses her mommy's cheeks, trying not to ruin Amanda's makeup. Olivia, Bella and Reese see that Amanda loves Jesse and that she's a good mother, better than her own mother. They watch how Amanda interacts with Jesse and she plays with her.

"Oh, Amanda. I love how you interact with Jesse. It reminds me of how I interact with Aimee. I'm a good mother and I love my little Aimee so much. It's like the way my mom interacts with me and my sisters. Oh, my God, I'm going to cry."" Bella says as she starts to cry.

"You're going to screw up your make-up, honey." Olivia tells Bella.

Olivia hands Bella a tissue to dry her tears and then Bella notices that she's wearing waterproof makeup. The girls help Bella dry her tears with a tissue and they see that her makeup is perfect. Reese pulls Bella to the side so that they can talk about something.

"Do you think that your mom is going to be weird around me today?" Reese asks.

"What are you talking about? My mom loves you." Bella says.

"I think that Sonny and I are going to have sex for the first time, but I'm not sure. That's why I'm worried that your mom will be weird around me." Reese explains.

"Maybe I should talk to him and my mom for you. Sex is something special between two people and it's a big responsibility if you don't use protection because you could get pregnant." Bella responds.

Bella leaves the hallway and goes outside to talk to her mother. She walks out of the mansion and goes down the stairs. After walking down the stairs, Bella takes her heels off and runs to the bride's side and she sees her mother sitting down with her father and sisters Gina and Teresa Carisi. She walks up to her mother and she tells her to come with her for a second. Frances and Bella leave the bride's side and they talk in private.

"Mom, I need you to be honest with me, okay? What do you think about Reese?" Bella asks.

"She's a lovely girl who's been through a lot. Why? Did she say anything to you?" Frances asks her daughter.

"Well, she told me that she and Sonny might have sex after the reception tonight. She thinks that you're going to be weird around her. Please do me a favor and don't be weird around her. I know what you think about sex before marriage." Bella says.

"They're adults, so sex before marriage is up to them. You had sex and got pregnant before marriage, so don't worry about it because you and Tommy got married when you were pregnant with Aimee. I'm not going to be weird around her because I think that she's a great girl for your brother." Frances responds.

Frances returns to the bride's side and sits down with her family while Bella goes back to the mansion. She puts her heels back on and she finds Carisi and they talk in private. Carisi tells her that he plans to take Reese to a hotel after the reception. Bella tells him to be respectful and to wear a condom and Carisi tells her that she has nothing to worry about. Carisi walks up to Fin and he says that they need to talk about something.

"I need a favor. I know that you're Murphy's best man, but I need condoms for tonight." Carisi tells Fin.

Relax, man. I'll find you some condoms." Fin says to Carisi.

Fin tells everyone that he'll be right back and he grabs the car keys to leave the mansion to head to the drug store really quick. He gets in the car and he drives to the store quickly. Soon, he arrives at the store and he looks for condoms so that Carisi can use them after the wedding reception.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Olivia gets a text message from Fin saying that he went to run a quick errand before the wedding can start, so that they don't leave him out. She texts him back telling him to get to the venue quickly so that they don't start the wedding without him. Soon, Olivia walks up to Declan so that they can talk before walking down the aisle.

"Hey, Declan. Fin went to run a quick errand." Olivia tells Declan.

"Quick errand? He's my best man." Declan says.

"Just in case he arrives back late, do you want to pick a new one? Carisi looks great in a suit." Olivia suggests to him.

Just in time, Fin returns to the mansion and saying that he had to run a quick errand for Carisi. Everyone tells Fin that he's a good friend to Carisi and that he'll be a good best man. The two men go into the hallway so that they can chat before it's time to walk down the aisle. Fin reaches into his jacket pocket and he hands Carisi the condoms.

"Here you go, Carisi. These condoms are for you to use tonight, but if you get Reese pregnant, I will drive to your house in the middle of the night and teach you about fatherhood and how hard it is to be a father." Fin tells Carisi as he gives him the condoms.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one." Carisi says to Fin.

Fin and Carisi go back into the room to get to the aisle and the wedding is officially ready to begin. Soon, they get to their places and Canon in D starts playing. The music starts and Declan and his mom start to walk down the aisle. They walk down the aisle and soon she embraces her sweet boy, Doom is the next groomsman to walk down the aisle, then Carisi walks down the aisle and then Fin walks down the aisle and then he stands behind Declan while Carisi stands behind Fin and Doom stands behind Carisi.

Then, Reese walks down the aisle, then Bella walks down the aisle and then Olivia walks down the aisle while Bella stands behind Olivia and Reese stands behind Bella. Declan's niece Alexis walks down the aisle throwing rose petals and then her big brother Tyler walks down the aisle carefully so that he doesn't drop the rings. And then, Frannie comes down the aisle with Jesse in the wagon and the guests find it cite that Jesse is throwing rose petals too while in the wagon.

"Jesse!" Declan says, happily, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Hi, Daddy." Jesse tells Declan.

Before Amanda walks down the aisle, she and Tony have a heart to heart about her upcoming marriage. He tells his oldest daughter that he is so proud of her for being the best cop in New York. She is excited and nervous as the wedding is about to begin so she takes a few deep breaths before walking down the aisle.

"You look so beautiful, my daughter." Tony tells Amanda.

"Thank you, Daddy. I want you on my right side when you walk me down the aisle." Amanda says.

"Let Daddy give you one more kiss." Tony replies.

Tony gives Amanda a kiss on her cheek and then Marion comes inside to tell Amanda that she's about ready to walk down the aisle. Marion goes back outside and Canon in D stops playing so that Amanda can walk down the aisle. Amanda is getting more excited as she prepares to be a married woman.

"Ready?" Tony asks.

"Yes." Amanda replies, excitedly.

Amanda and Tony prepare to go outside to the wedding venue and Here Comes the Bride played by Richard Wagner begins to play. They are standing outside by the door as the song starts to play. The song is now playing as they begin to walk to the stairs as the guests see them.

"Please rise." Jonathan tells the guests.

The wedding guests rise from their seats and they stand up as Tony walks his daughter down the aisle. They walk down the steps and Declan smiles as he sees his bride walking down the aisle and Fin gives him a pat on his shoulder. Amanda smiles knowing that she is about to marry the man she loves.

As the bridal chorus song came to an end, Tony and Amanda walk to the aisle, Tony kisses Amanda on her right cheek and he shakes Declan's hand. The song is over and Tony goes to the bride's side for seating while Amanda hands Olivia her bouquet and she and Declan take each other's hands.

"You may be seated." Jonathan tells the guests.

The guests sit down in their seats and the wedding is now beginning. Jonathan says a few words, "Friends and family, we are gathered here today to bond one detective to another."

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Amanda and Declan, an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one." said Jonathan.

He looks at the guests, then says, "Now the bride and groom have written their own vows. Amanda?"

"Declan, you gave me the most beautiful gift that anyone could ever receive...our beautiful baby girl. You made some major changes in your life to become the man you are today. You sacrificed your own life as well to save mine and for that I will always be grateful. You are my life, my best friend, my strength, my world, my everything. We bring out the best in one another and you are the best police officer that I have ever known. You made the ultimate decision to turn your life around and become the most loving, caring, loyal, trustworthy and honest man I have ever known. We bring out the best in one another and I know that we are stronger together than we are apart. I loved you then, I love you now and I will love you always. We make a perfect team like we did when we first met but under some other than normal circumstances. You are the ying to my yang and we will be the most amazing family, the family that we both deserve to have. I will love you as my husband always and forever." Amanda says to Declan.

Jonathan then turns to Declan.

"I never thought that this day would come. I couldn't be the man I am today without you. Amanda, you are my life, my world and my inspiration. You're the most beautiful, intelligent, loving and caring woman that I have ever known. You bring out the best in me. You have given me the most important thing in my life other than you...you have given me our beautiful baby girl. You sacrificed your own life to save mine and I am a better man today because of it. Amanda, you are my rock, my best friend, my partner, my everything. You are the best and bravest police officer I have ever met. You taught me how to love again, you taught me how to be a better father, and you have always been by my side even though I have made some terrible decisions that jeopardized our family's future together. You make me feel alive again, you are the reason that made it possible for us to rekindle our relationship. Amanda, I loved you then, I love you now and I will love you always. I will love you as my wife always and forever." Declan says to Amanda.

Jonathan tells the guests that Amanda and Declan will light a candle in loving memory of Sergeant Mike Dodds. The bride and groom go to the candle table behind Jonathan and they light a candle to in honor to remember him. They go back to where they were standing and it's now time for the rings. Fin hands Declan Amanda's wedding ring, while Olivia hands Amanda Declan's wedding ring and Amanda's wedding ring.

As Olivia hands Amanda Declan's ring, a black and silver ring with celtic markings and when Fin hands Declan the ring for Amanda, it's a beautiful silver ring with a diamond.

"Declan, do you take Amanda to be your wife?" Jonathan asks.

"I do." Declan says and then puts the diamond ring on Amanda's ring finger on her left hand.

"Amanda, do you take Declan to be your husband?" Jonathan asks.

"I do." Amanda says and then puts the ring on Declan's ring finger on his left hand.

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Declan, you may kiss your bride." Jonathan says.

Declan kisses Amanda on her lips as the guests stand and clap.

"it is my honor to introduce you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Declan and Amanda Murphy." Jonathan says.

The wedding guests clap as Declan and Amanda walk out of the venue and they head to the garden to get their pictures taken before the reception. The guests follow along so that they can be in the pictures. Marion directs the guests to the garden where pictures will be taken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The wedding ceremony went smoothly and now everyone is gathering at the mansion ready to take pictures before heading to the reception. The photographer has set up in the garden and is waiting for the wedding party to arrive. After being posed to catch the light, Declan and Amanda lean in for a kiss and the photographer takes their pictures. Soon, Marion brings Jesse and Frannie to join Amanda and Declan for family portraits.

"Mommy, Daddy." Jesse says.

"Come here, Jesse." Amanda tells Jesse as the 19 month old toddler runs up to her and Declan.

Jesse is held by Amanda and Declan while they sit on a covered bench with bows cuddling with Frannie. The photographer takes a series of photos of them. The families of the bride and groom step in for a few pictures and then friends of the bride and groom also join the group. After they are finished, everyone but Amanda, Declan and Marion go into the nearby pavilion to begin the reception.

"I decided not to wear my veil during the reception." Amanda tells Marion.

"Okay, I'll take it upstairs and put it away for you in the bridal suite." Marion offers.

Amanda takes off her veil and hands it to Marion who leaves the garden goes inside the mansion and upstairs to the bridal suite to put Amanda's veil away. The wedding party is standing outside of the reception room while the guests are inside of the room. Inside, the friends and families of the bride and groom are sitting down at their tables they were assigned to. The DJ comes in so that he can do the introduction for Amanda and Declan. The wedding party enters the room one at a time and now it's Amanda and Declan's turn.

"Alright everyone! May I please have your attention as we welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Declan Murphy!" The DJ says.

Amanda and Declan enter the reception room while the guest clap and cheer and they head to their table to sit with their wedding party. After they are ready to sit down, they share one kiss and she is handed a microphone.

"I just wanted to say thank you so much for coming today, and taking the time to honor our special day," Amanda smiles. "Let's all celebrate together and have a good time!" Amanda smiles a bit as she speaks her excitement about the reception written all over her beautiful face.

Amanda sits down in her chair and everyone one else has a few words to say about the newly weds. As the words are spoken, they are happy to be around people that care about them. After the words are said, the DJ gets ready to introduce the first wedding dance. Amanda and Declan stand and go to the dance floor. Everyone gets out of their seats and stands up to watch the first dance.

"Alright, everyone. Let's make room as we welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Murphy to the dance floor." The DJ says.

The guests clap as Declan follows Amanda onto the floor as they pull in close for a kiss.

 _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

 _I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

 _And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead_

 _Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

 _I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

 _And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said_

 _I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

 _I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

 _The greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life_

"Mr. and Mrs. Murphy!" The DJ exclaims, excitey.

The song finishes and the newlyweds hold each for a moment or two after until Tony walks up to Declan and cues the DJ to play Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman for the father daughter dance. He nods and Tony asks Amanda to dance.

"Of course, Daddy. I'd love to dance with you." Amanda says.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the father of the bride would like to dance one special dance with his daughter." The DJ tells everyone.

Amanda and Tony get ready to dance as the DJ play Cinderella and the music starts.

 _She spins and she sways to whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"_

 _So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

 _She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"_

 _So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

 _She will be gone_

 _But she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"_

 _So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

Amanda hugs her dad after the song ends.

"I love you, Daddy." Amanda whispers.

Tony kisses her on the cheek and walks her over to Declan. He shakes Declan's hand and then goes to sit next to his wife at the table where her family is at. Amanda smiles and watches as Jesse pulls Declan on the dance floor.

"Dance with me, Daddy." Jesse says, excitedly.

"Okay, Jesse." Declan says as Jesse grabs his hand.

Declan laughs as he is led on to the dance floor by Jesse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At the grandiose yet modern reception room, Declan and Jesse go to the dance floor where he picks his daughter up. Jesse kisses her daddy's cheeks and gives him a big hug. Before the music starts to play, Jesse tells Declan that all of the girls should dance with their fathers. After Jesse tells Declan her idea, the DJ hands him a microphone.

"Alright, everyone. Jesse just gave me a great idea. All of the girls and their fathers will come to the dance floor for this special dance, and I'll be dancing with my little Jesse." Declan says.

Soon, all of the girls and their fathers come to the dance floor and the DJ plays Daddy Dance With Me by Krystal Keith. All the girls begin to dance with their fathers.

 _I know what you see when you look at me  
As we walk down the aisle  
Little pink tutu, bows and tennis shoes  
In the wide eyes of your child  
Those are all the memories you will cherish and you'll carry  
No matter how much time has come and gone  
Daddy dance with me  
I want you to see the woman I've become.  
Daddy don't let go  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became his wife  
But I'll be your baby girl for life.  
Don't know what to do when I look at you  
Words can't say enough  
What you've done for me  
You gave me what I need  
You were tender, you were tough  
'Cause the world you built around me is the strength that will surround me  
And protect me now that I am on my own  
Daddy dance with me  
I want you to see the woman I've become.  
Daddy don't let go  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became his wife  
But I'll be your baby girl  
You gave me faith, you gave me life  
You trusted me to live it right  
And now you give your blessing on his love and mine.  
Daddy dance with me  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became his wife  
But I'll be your baby girl for life._

After the dance ends, everyone returns to their tables as normal dancing resumes on the dance floor with the beginning of another song. Olivia joins Amanda at their table to congratulate her once again on her wedding.

"I knew that you knew that you could do it." Olivia tells Amanda before she hugs her again.

"Look how far we've come." Amanda says.

"I'm so proud of you." Olivia says.

Amanda and Olivia join the rest of the squad, old and new, as they offer a toast to Amanda and Declan. Amanda's heart feels full to bursting as she clinks glasses filled with sparkling cider with everyone. She then feels a small tug on her dress. Looking down, she finds Jesse smiling up at her.

"Hey, sweetheart." Amanda tells her daughter.

"Mommy, Daddy danced with me!" Jesse tells Amanda excitedly.

The squad smile at the mother and daughter duo and allow them to step away to talk privately in the hall as they decide it's time to set up the memorial slideshow for Mike Dodds.

"Jesse, Mommy and Daddy are going on our honeymoon tonight after the party and it's going to be for a week. So you and Frannie going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa." Amanda says.

"Okay. I wanna be a big girl, Mommy. I want to sleep in a big girl bed, be potty trained, wear big girl underwear and go to preschool. I already drink out of a big girl cup, I don't use my binky or a bottle, or a bib anymore and I use a booster seat instead of a high chair." Jesse tells Amanda.

"Sweetie, I know you wanna learn those things, but one thing at a time, okay? First let's focus on the bed and if Grandma and Grandpa say that you sleep on your own in a big girl bed for the week, we can start potty training next week." Amanda reminds Jesse.

"Okay, Mommy. I love you and Daddy." Jesse says.

As Amanda and Jesse re-enter the reception room, she sees Mike's images on the projector and the familiar music to See You Again by Wiz Khalifa featuring Charlie Puth begins to softly play. She feels tears sting her eyes as she tries so hard not to cry. She heads for where she and Jesse had left the squad.

"Don't be sad, Mommy." Jesse tells Amanda soothingly as she lays her head on her mommy's shoulder.

"He wouldn't want you to be sad. Today is your day. Not to mourn." Olivia hugs Amanda gently.

The video starts to play as it transitions from one image to the next of Mike Dodds at various stages of his life. The held happy memories of family and friends. As well as the squad at SVU. He was a great cop and a friend to everyone he met.

"Sergeant Michael Dodds was a friend of the bride and a dedicated cop during his time at SVU. He is survived by his loving parents, his younger brother, his fiancee and his friends at SVU. He would have given everything to be here today for his dear friend's wedding." The DJ tells the guests.

Declan takes Olivia's place, comforting his wife. He holds Amanda as she remembers Mike and his death. He hands her the handkerchief from his pocket for her to dry her eyes. As she wipes her eyes and tries to pull herself together, she looks at the others.

"You guys did this for me?" Amanda asks.

"We felt bad that Mike wasn't going to be here with us today for your wedding day, so we thought that the tribute of him would be our gift to you." Olivia explains.

Amanda tells her squad that they're all the best friends that anyone can ever ask for and she thanks them. Her squad decide to do a group hug and then everyone decides to do a toast to Mike Dodds. Everyone gathers around as they prepare to make a toast for the loss of Dodds.

"Mike Dodds was the good best cop that I've worked with and he will be missed very much." Fin says.

"Mike Dodds was a great addition to SVU and he would have given anything to be here on my wedding day." Amanda remembers.

"Mike Dodds came to SVU to be a Sargent and we still miss him." Olivia responds.

"Mike Dodds was an inspiration at SVU and we all learned to be friends during his months at SVU with us." Carisi remembers.

"Mike was my son and a good man. Everyday, I think about him and I miss him. I wish that we was still here with us today for this special occasion." Chief Dodds replies.

It is now time for everyone to raise their glasses filled with sparkling cider and they raise their glasses.

"I would like to have met Mike Dodds but I was unable to since I was 4,000 miles away. I wish that I met him. I didn't want to be 4,000 miles away without contact from my wife and daughter. His father was able to get us back together for the sake of our beautiful daughter Jesse, who's getting to be such a big girl." Declan says.

"To Mike Dodds." Carisi says.

"To Mike Dodds." the guests say.

The toast is now over and everyone heads to the dance floor to dance to some amazing party music that the bride and groom picked along with the help of their friends and family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few hours later around 7PM, it's dinnertime and all assembled have been served entrees according to their RSVPs. A pleasant buzz has been created by happy reception goers as everyone speaks in hushed tones about how much they've enjoyed the wedding so far.

"Amanda, what have you enjoyed most about your big day?" Olivia asks.

"Everything. Especially our first dance as husband and wife and the father daughter dance." Amanda smiles shyly at her friend, blushing slightly.

After dinner service, the Father of the Bride takes to his feet at the head table to make a toast to his daughter and her new husband. Tony stands, and the DJ makes his way through the maze of tables to offer him a microphone. Tony clears his throat nervously and scratches behind his ear just as is about to make his toast to honor his daughter and her beloved husband. He looks at his daughter and smiles knowing that his little girl is not his little girl anymore. Amanda has become a strong, decent woman who is also an SVU detective, mother and on this proud day - wife of Declan Murphy.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Tony Rollins, Father of the most beautiful bride there's ever been, my gorgeous daughter Amanda. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I've been waiting for this day since I held my daughter for the first time. When I look at Amanda, I still see her as my little girl, an eight year old with braids in her beautiful blonde hair. But today, as I've watched her marry such a strong, decent man - I am filled with the kind of pride that only a father can feel. Right in here…" Tony taps a closed fist over his heart. "And, I'm confident that she and Declan are about to embark on a journey filled with the love and happiness that can only come as man and wife. That and being parents to my beautiful granddaughter Jesse - who's getting to be such a big girl, now. Awww… C'mon, this is crap, huh? Who wrote this? Oh, right - I did. Enough of this…" Tony throws his notecards over his shoulder. "Look, Mandy, honey - I know you'll be a good wife because you've been a great daughter, a patient, kind big sister, a damn good detective and a wonderful mother. Declan, I'm pretty confident that you'll will take care of my daughter." Tony leaned forward, turned his head and winked at Declan while everyone laughed out loud. "You damn well better, hot shot," he whispered hoarsely. "Thank you for treating my daughter with respect and care. I know in my heart that you two can make a go of this regardless of what gets thrown at ya." Tony takes a thoughtful pause, presses his lips together and shakes his head. Then, he raises his glass before concluding his speech. "Let's all lift our glasses in celebration of my lovely daughter Amanda and her husband, Declan Murphy…" Tony says as he sweeps an arm toward the couple in salute. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Declan Murphy!"

Then, Tony lays the microphone on the table in front of him, and returns to his seat at the head table to the sound of polite applause. He smiled to himself, knowing that his sincere, heartfelt speech struck just the right note, and set the tone for the evening. As he took his seat, Tony looked down the table and winked at the best man. Fin straightens his tie, smoothes his lapels, and scoots away from the table as he stands then strides toward the middle of the table. He removes his notecards as he goes, fanning them as he approaches the mic. By the look of things, everyone seems eager to hear Fin's Best Man speech having no clue that the Bride and Groom have no idea what he might say. Which of course is part of the fun.

"Hi, my name is Fin and I am the best man, "Over the past several years I have worked with these man they have been wild." He chuckled,"we have faced down the worst of the worst, people who would give Stephen King nightmares. Monsters worse than anything you could ever imagine, and through it all, these two; Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy have been one simple thing. A ray of hope when the nightmares come, a shadow to chase away the blinding harness of reality and all and all it seems fit that these two would get their happy ever after. I remember when these two met, there was something about them that just put the entire office on edge. Not in a bad way no, but there was this moment, this one singular, simple moment, where the entire world seemed to fall into place. I knew -and trust me- Murphy is not an easy man to read- that somehow, someway she would be special to him. Partners in our line of work we often bond, we find strength to face the demons of the world. To look them in the eye and say, 'screw you dummy, not today' and we get close but these two, they found more than just a partner they found- forgive the cliches- the other half of their souls. So it is with great Joy and pleasure that I raise my glass to not only them but to us all, may we all be as lucky as they are and may they truly have found their happily ever after. To the bride and groom!"

And with that the entire room joined in with thunderous applause. As Fin gives his congratulations to Amanda and Declan, Olivia stands up and is handed the microphone to give her maid of honor speech. Her brown eyes pensive and thoughtful as she considered her words. John Munch and Donald Cragen had taught her that words were precious and these had to be the most important ones she had ever said.

"Hi, my name is Olivia and I'm the maid of honor," she began taking a deep sobering breath, "I have been in the SVU branch of the NYPD for 19 incredible years and what a wild ride it's been. I gotta tell you, when Amanda told me she was getting married I couldn't believe my ears, the tough no-nonsense cop I met was in love you gotta be kidding me. " The congregation laughed as she continued, "and with Declan Murphy no less well I couldn't believe it. But here we are, at the wedding of two most unlikely people imaginable and they couldn't be happier; and neither could I. You know, I haven't found love myself yet but I do have a son, and after seeing these two I hope that Noah is just like them. Just like Declan, the hero who faces down evil everyday and still comes up smiling, the man who could make anyone smile and still have time to save the world and be home in time for dinner, red cape and all. But most of all I hope he finds a girl he loves just as much, a woman just as strong as Amanda, just as tough, just as brave and just as loving. So he can be the hero of his own story, and rescue the princess just like Declan has with Amanda. To all of you here I ask to raise a glass to our old friends, good memories and new beginnings as we celebrate the happy ever after of Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy." Olivia tells the audience.

The audience claps after hearing both speeches and are amazed on how Olivia and Fin came up with great speeches for the wedding. Everyone continues talking and dancing to the music on the dancefloor. Everyone who's on the dancefloor has some great dance moves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jesse finds Amanda and Declan and has a special surprise for them. They bend down to Jesse's level and she gives Amanda a kiss on the cheek. She then gives Declan a kiss on his cheek.

"Mommy, Daddy. I love you." Jesse says.

"We love you, Jesse." Amanda and Declan tell their daughter.

Jesse hands Amanda an envelope with a smile on her face.

"Here, this is for you, Mommy." Jesse said.

"What is it?" Amanda asks her daughter.

"Open it." Jesse says in excitement.

Amanda is about to open the envelope that has Jesse's gift for her mommy and daddy. They wonder what's in the envelope.

"What could the surprise be?" Declan asks.

Amanda opens the gift and feels the tears of joy coming down her cheeks.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Jesse asks.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm crying because I just love the gift you made for us." Amanda cries, happily.

Declan hands Amanda a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. As she wipes her eyes, she is happy that her daughter took the time to make a perfect wedding gift for her and Declan. They decide to frame it when they get back home from their honeymoon in a week.

"It's a drawing of my family. In the drawing is me, Frannie, you, and Daddy." Jesse explains.

Declan looks at the drawing that Jesse made for her parents' wedding gift. They are amazed that their daughter can color pictures at 19 months old. Jesse feels like she accomplished something since she's almost two years old and smiles as she sees her mommy and daddy happy about her drawing as their wedding gift.

"We both love it, Jesse." Amanda says.

"You are a very special girl." Declan replies.

"I know." Jesse giggled.

As they look at the drawing, they wonder where Jesse made it at. The music is still playing and people are dancing and enjoying the reception. Soon, their friends gather around to see the drawing that Jesse made for them as her wedding gift to her mommy and daddy. They say that Jesse drew a wonderful picture and that she should be an artist one day.

"Jesse, did you make this at Grandpa's house?" Amanda asks.

"Yes, I did." Jesse replied.

"Did Grandpa help you?" Amanda asks.

"Yes, Mommy. Grandpa drew the pictures and I colored them. Grandpa showed me how to color perfectly. I wanna go to school, Mommy. Like a big girl." Jesse replies.

Amanda, Declan and Jesse are getting ready to dance to A thousand years by Christina Perri. They cue the DJ to play A thousand years and the music starts.

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer  
One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Amanda and Declan end their dance with Jesse as the song finishes. Amanda and Declan ask Jesse to come over to them. Jesse giggles and walks over to her parents. Amanda and Declan hand Jesse an envelope. Jesse opens it and gets excited. She reads the ticket to Orlando theme park for the 4th of July. Jesse gives her mommy and daddy a hug and a kiss.


End file.
